


Extension

by ContrivedCircus



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Complete, IZMK, M/M, Masochism, Originally Posted on Tumblr, S&M, Sadism, Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContrivedCircus/pseuds/ContrivedCircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya engages in various explicit acts with Mikado while retaining the utmost control over his new toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extension

**Author's Note:**

> I fill kink-meme's, especially those for Shikizaya/IzaMika. Feel free to message me on Tumblr with a request.

Izaya’s eyes take in the lovely sight before him. Standing in the middle of his bedroom, his eyes scan over the sight of Mikado bound to his bed. The younger male rests on his knee’s his body bare of clothing as his hands grip the top of the informants headboard, handcuffed to the iron bar running adjacent to the wall.

Crossing the room, the ball gag in the smaller male’s mouth becomes visible, his eyes tracking Izaya’s movements. 

"I was right, this is a great position for you." The informant purrs. Dressed in his usual black pants and black shirt, he casually leans against his bed, crossing his arms as he looks over his shoulder Mikado. "You know, had you not broken into my apartment and stolen that information, this probably wouldn’t be happening.. However I’m glad that you consented, otherwise I may have had to kill you for all the trouble you caused me." Izaya laughs, his head tilting to the side as he looks way from the boy, his eyes sliding to his bedside table.

"But don’t worry, I have a lot of fun toys for you today. I know you’re a little old for toys, but these toys you’ll enjoy." Pushing away from his bed, Izaya pulls open the drawer of his bedside table extracting not only a bottle of lube, but a reasonably long, black string of anal beads, as well as a vibrator and a small, black ribbon. Closing the drawer with his thigh, Izaya places all of his new toys on the bed, finding amusement in the way Mikado’s eyes widen at the sight.

"This is the fun part." Crawling onto the bed, the informant sits on his knees behind smaller male, the toys directly to his right as he tries to decide where to start. "You know, I think I’m more bothered by the fact that a high schooler was able to break in than I am by the actual information stolen. Really, you invaded my privacy and I just can’t let that go." Picking up the lube, Izaya pops the top before squeezing a fair amount onto his hand.

After putting the bottle back down, he picks up the vibrator and wraps his hand around it, stroking it carefully as to equally spread the lube out. Mikado’s face flushes a deep red, his toes curling as a slight twitch is seen from his length. Chuckling from the scene, Izaya takes his hand off the vibrator, pressing his hips against the boy’s bare ass, he positions two lubed fingers at his entrance.

"Don’t be afraid to moan by the way. I’m well aware of my skills."

Two fingers push inside, a tight fit by every definition as he slides in to his knuckles. “Relax, Ryuugamine-kun. It’ll feel a lot better if you relax.”

The entire point of this particular act is to stimulate the smaller male, to give him an erection which would permit Izaya to use the ribbon almost like a tourniquet. This is perhaps one of the informants favorite methods of dominance. 

The smaller male’s back arches as Izaya’s fingers rub over his prostate with each thrust, a smacking sound resounding through the room as a smile crosses his lips. It’s not long before muffled moans are released, Mikado’s face flushed a deep red as his eyes remain tightly shut. The smaller male’s back is almost completely arches, the muscles in his arms clearly strained as he tries to hold in his moans.

"Good, very good. I knew you would be an amusing toy." Slipping his fingers out, Izaya almost laughs at the disappointment which crosses Mikado’s face, the boy breathing heavily as he rests his forehead against the metal bar of the headboard. 

Picking up the black ribbon, Izaya’s head dips down to the side of Mikado, one of his hands winding between his legs as the other goes around the side. The gang leader’s head turns, trying to see what Izaya is doing but finding it nearly impossible to get a good view. “Don’t worry, this part is your punishment.” The taller male laughs as he secures the string tightly around Mikado’s now erect length, a smile playing on his lips at the way his member twitches from the slightest touch.

"How long has it been since you’ve played with yourself? You seem awfully desperate." The gang leader’s face blushes a deeper red, seemingly ignoring the question as he doesn’t even offer a groan in response. "Well whatever, I suppose a reasonably well rounded kid like yourself wouldn’t admit such a lewd thing anyway." Izaya pauses, picking the vibrator back up before pressing it against Mikado’s now stretched entrance.

"It’s amusing, given your current position. What would dear old mom and dad think?" The smaller male’s body tenses at the mention of his parents, worry in his eyes as he casts a questioning glance at the informant. "Worried I’m going to tell them?" The informant questions, pushing the vibrator into the boy’s twitching hole.

"That’s a justified worry. Perhaps I will. It would be reasonable revenge given the trouble you caused me, right?" The smaller male drops his head from what could either be pleasure, shock or concern. Either way, Izaya didn’t much care. Crimson eyes settle on the sight of the rather thick vibrator being swallowed by the boy’s hole, the small bumps covering the toy surely creating an interesting sensation as it penetrates him.

Once it’s completely filled him, Izaya moves his fingers to the small switch on the back, a smirk pulling at his lips. “I should have set up a camera, who knows when I’ll get to see this again.” His index finger pushes the switch to the ‘On’ position, the toy immediately begins vibrating causing Mikado’s entire body to shudder and twitch. The front half of his body drops, his head pushing against the pillows on Izaya’s bed as moans escape him one by one.

The loud ‘Vrrrrrr’ sound of the vibrator combined with the sounds escaping the male, leaves the informant rubbing his own hardness through his jeans, excited to release himself into the boy. He had every intention of taking out his stress and frustration on Mikado while he had the opportunity. “Enjoying yourself?” Izaya questions, amusement in his voice as he moves his hand to grip the base of the toy. The smaller male doesn’t reply, his entire body twitching from the vibrator as it pushes against his prostate.

"Well, whatever." Pulling the toy out slightly, Izaya begins thrusting it into him, twisting it as he does so, finding almost sexual pleasure in the way the boy’s body begins to contort in extreme pleasure. His free hand moves to the buttons on his jeans, quickly undoing his pants before slipping his own member out and into his hand.

"You know I’m going to fuck you with this toy, and with my own dick. I’m going to push myself so far inside you as I cum and you… I don’t intend to let you finish today. I’m finding it much more amusing to listen to you moan, and watch the way your hole twitches from the toys. Today, you are a toy yourself. A toy for my pleasure and you can only hope that your body is a good enough fuck to lessen my annoyance with you. You can only hope."


End file.
